Lanterns
by TwistedRomanctic
Summary: Sheldon knows things that others wouldn't believe, about himself, and his perky neighbor. But when She revamps her relationship with Leonard for the seemingly hundredth time, how long can he take it before he snaps? And more over, can he control the things he feels for her? Dark Sheldon, Smut, Language, deals with kinks, too. (Renamed.)


**Hi there! This is my first attempt at Shenny, smut or otherwise, and It's probably going to be a oneshot, since I have no idea if it fits this pairing or if it's any good or not, if you like it, maybe I can write some more, I sat up for the past few nights thinking about how Shenny could come to pass, I was a really hardcore Lenny shipper, but I'm really disappointed in the portrayal of their couple so far in season 7, and I'm more and more warming to the idea of Shenny. **

**Let me know what you think, if you'd like! Reviews make a day! **

**Take care! Callum :)**

* * *

Sweat crept down her back as she slid onto the member beneath her. Crying out his name as he filled her completely, Penny's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could still feel the fabric of her purple panties on her ass, everything had happened so fast that they'd just been pushed to the side, if Leonard came in and saw any of this, there would be huge repercussions for both her and Sheldon. She wasn't sure why, they'd broken up, granted, it was mere hours ago; but rebound sex was not unusual for her, it just didn't usually happen the same day of a breakup, or with her ex's best friend. She would've cringed if she wasn't feeling so fucking amazing.

_'Faster, Penny.' _He called out from under her as he pulled away from her nipple, she felt his hot breath on her chest and whimpered starting to thrust herself faster and faster onto his cock. To accommodate to his length (one which she was so unused to with someone as small as Leonard.), she started rocking side to side. Once she felt completely ok with it, her thrusts became deeper, longer, harder. She slid all the way out of him so that she was teasing his tip, before slamming quickly back down, the sound of her flesh hitting his reverberating around her room, over and over. Their desperate voices screamed out into the darkness, they wanted each other, they _needed _each other, and the need was insatiable.

_'Penny, place your hands above your head, let me see your ravishing body.' _ Talk like this from Sheldon was so strange, it was still calculated and analytical, but his voice was cool, piercing, and demanding. Her emerald eyes locked on to his blue ones, and she swore her stomach looped. He was completely aware of what he was doing, despite his relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler, it was so wrong, and it made Penny feel even dirtier, even hornier. She threw her hands up, wrapping them into her curled hair. Knowing that Sheldon could see every inch of her almost sent her over the edge right there, this was the first time sex for her had been so raw and passionate in a long time. She was not nearly done with him, especially if this was going to be a one-time thing.

_'Sheldon,' _She panted _'Tell me what you want.' _

_'I want you Penny, I want to feel you climax all over me, I want to hear you __**scream **__my name in ecstasy.' _It chilled her to her extremely hot core.

_'How do I make you feel Sheldon, do I feel good?' _

_'You make me feel wanted, special. Loved.' _He emphasised the word 'Love'_ 'You call me sweetie, you smile at me, and it's not judgemental or one filled with pity. _Penny saw him drop her stare. What had just happened?

He was alone in this world, and so was she. She slowed, still in him, almost to a stopping point. They were kindred spirits, so alone, both craved intimacy, she'd read about these, co-dependant relationships. They were bad, but why did this feel so good? Why would she happily let Sheldon devour her every day for the rest of her waking existence?

_'Am I no longer pleasing? Do I lack sufficient physical capability?' _His voice was almost cold; Sheldon Cooper had just opened up to her, with the most intimate private piece of inner turmoil she'd ever heard.

_'You are, without a doubt, the most incredible feeling I've ever had inside of me, Sheldon Cooper.' _

Faster, more purposeful and more passionate than before, Penny picked up the pace. Desperate to show her neighbour just what he did to her, she placed her forehead to his, knowing just how much he struggled with intimacy, and kissed him. It was no longer just fucking, this was sex, and this was passion. This was scary.

She ran her tongue along his upper lip, and then his lower, begging for entry to his mouth. Still slamming into her, Sheldon did so, parting his mouth, their tongues immediately connecting, immediately fighting for dominance over the other.

It amazed her just how incredible he was at this, he was a virgin, right?

_'Sheldon, h-how are you doing this? You've never done anything like this before.' _ She was truly shocked, and that shock was the only thing that got the sentence out of her, honestly, Penny didn't even know if she was audible with all the panting and shouting that was coming out of her mouth.

_'There's a lot that you don't know about me, Penny.' _His voice was icy, it was sexy.

He flipped her over, so that he was now on top. He kissed her neck, leaving Penny to ponder what he meant by his last sentence. She shuddered at his cool lips on her body, she was so close, she could feel the electricity building in her core.

_'Sheldon, sweetie,' _She felt him cringe at the mention of the pet name. _'I'm gonna come.' _

_'As am I, are you sure we're ok to do this with no protection?' _He asked innocently, the exact opposite of what he'd been over the past half an hour.

_'I'm sure.' _

_'Ok.' _Was all she got from him before she felt the wave of orgasm crash through her, she shouted out Sheldon's name, as well as every deity she could remember, before suddenly feeling him come crashing into her, she wanted as much of him as she could while this lasted, and she wrapped her legs around his mid-section as he finished releasing within her.

Penny awoke, teddy back on, the same one she'd been wearing when she'd set up the Skype call with Beverly, and looked down to see the same pair of panties she had on, too. They'd covered her intimacy back up. For a moment, it all seemed a dream, until she tried to sit up and felt her core throb wildly. Oh it'd been real alright, and it'd been incredible. She reached over to her nightstand and pressed the home button on her IPhone to illuminate the room.

_'Lumos' _she jokingly muttered to herself.

Next to where her phone had just been, was a small piece of paper, roughly torn from her 'Hello Kitty' binder.

_'I'm sorry.' _Was penned out in his beautiful script.

_'Sheldon.' _She whispered timidly into the lonely apartment.

* * *

**It's kind of rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
